


Dinnertime

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: *都是瞎掰*别认真*ooooooc妈不认*普通人au*友情爱情巨大错开的双箭头*看了生气别骂人
Relationships: Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dinnertime

Dinnertime

租车店没有什么好车。  
奥巴梅扬手往下伸，摆弄着按钮，调着座椅前移后移，腿伸直腿曲折来来回回，蓝色兰博基本年度新款标准配置带保险，百万欧上跳落地，但不是自己的车开起来怎么不对劲。  
在伦敦车库有辆同款车，橘色，除了车型相同，从车灯到后摆都是自选定制。深夜睡不着，一个人把车子开上城郊高速，一脚油门，指针转向了240码，视角收窄，只看到眼前长长的被照亮的路。  
调完了座位位置，他把双手搭在方向盘上踩着音乐鼓点拍着玩打发时间玩。他不怎么玩推特，ins刷过第三回，内容也重复了.离开的不算久，从机场一路开过来，沿途风景如常，有几家店面易主，招牌变了。再怎么变，普通公司的上下班时间也是如常，不像谷歌脸书这种商业巨头，时常以更新行业标准为使命。  
下班高峰期，市中心主路两旁的停车位紧张，奥巴梅扬特地早来占了位置，帮停车仪投了一大把硬币就坐在驾驶座看秒表跳。他耐心容量般般，但等罗伊斯这件事，跟他耐心无关，而且事情做多了成了习惯，乱七八糟总能找到打发时间的事情出来。  
他曾经很委婉的、很犹豫、打了三页纸的草稿试图跟经常性让他等的人表达了下次能不能提前出门的要求，对方眨眨眼，分给他半袋子小熊软糖，软糖吃完了，才反应过来该生气，身边没有趁手东西，手握拳，一拳拳往他身上砸，不留劲。  
他自己是个没出息，第一反应是对方锤下来，手不痛吗？  
有人敲他的车窗，  
奥巴梅扬调低车窗，穿着衬衫马甲小领结怎么看都不像是交警的金发警官一手撑在车窗框架上，啪的把便利贴贴在他的脑门上“停车超时，要罚款的”  
瞎说。上车等人前，他把浑身上下摸到的硬币都给塞进了投币机，成年男性，尤其是出门请吃饭的成年男性身上只能出现信用卡和签字笔，零钱只配在麦当劳柜台的募捐箱里。不说能停个一天一夜，个把小时里，视线往他这投的只是因为兰博基尼。  
假警官趴在车门上，看着他脸笑嘻嘻“快点，驾驶证身份证荷包手机”  
“你往旁走走”奥巴梅扬也跟着笑，笑的弯腰，头磕在喇叭上，响彻整条街，露出上下两排白牙“我马上下车给你搜身”  
“我下班了”罗伊斯扯下手，拍拍手上不存在的灰尘，自车头走过，绕到另一端，站了一会，自己打开车门坐上副驾驶座调位置扣安全带，还不忘打开前面的抽屉的拿出来小熊软糖，拆封口还不忘控诉道“居然让我自己开车门”  
“是你太过主动走上来，抢走了我献殷勤的机会”奥巴梅扬点火打转向灯，视线余光看后视镜找准超车上路的机会。交通繁忙期，再贵的车子还不如两个轮单车，车子走走停停，沐浴着单车道艳羡且怜悯的目光。  
罗伊斯吃光了小熊软糖，开了一支矿泉水，鼓着腮帮子喝了几大口，左顾右盼的打量街景。这是生他养他的城市，哪怕认路功能贫乏，只要不闭眼总能找到路“赶得及吗？”罗伊斯说“这条路平常堵不成这样，可能是前面十字路出车祸”  
“这种事我预料不到”奥巴梅扬坐在驾驶座上，努力伸长脖子探头看。黑人修长的体态在安全带的束缚下毫无作用，还不如指望罗伊斯在群里多问两句。“预约了八点的位置。算好的时间是你六点半下来，堵车一个半小时，刚好到隔壁三个街区的吃饭”  
“等等，我六点下班，为什么算我六点半才能到”群里还没有回复，罗伊斯抓住话柄，丢下自己的手机，转而去拿奥巴梅扬的。他换了新手机，罗伊斯的指纹脸部识别通通没用，把他气得点开自拍，咔嚓咔嚓乱拍一通，给icloud 添负担。  
“你不是知道密码？”车子往前挪动不到五厘米，在爱车身上养出来的好习惯，奥巴梅扬不厌其烦的切换档位。  
“新手机。”手机电量超过了80%，罗伊斯拔掉了电线继续拍。  
“旧密码。改密码我会发邮件信息跟你说的。赶紧扫进去你的指纹和脸部特征。”  
“你让我扫的，有什么我不能看的？Tinder？”罗伊斯就是在等这句话，输入没有任意义的六位数，全靠两个人roll点。大学时的罗伊斯拍着奥巴梅扬的肩膀，我就不信还有谁的手气能差着我这样。奥巴梅扬点头，大的都是他滚出来，低于4的都是罗伊斯的成果，各占一半很好认。  
“我有什么是你不能看的”前方转了路灯，奥巴梅扬提前换了档位，踩着刹车，松松紧紧，放着车慢慢往前移动。  
说是这么说，罗伊斯翻了几页屏幕，没有手机游戏，也对，他是街机爱好者。无论在哪定居，总要留个位置放街机，吃豆豆拳霸，90年代的童年回忆永不退色。罗伊斯点开了ins看了一圈，隔着dove海，另一端有奥巴梅扬的家人、新同事、新朋友。罗伊斯撇嘴，也不知道玩什么。  
“你还没说”  
“你看到什么”  
两个人是同时开口，罗伊斯在副驾驶座，有更松动的活动空间“我先说，你在开车。”  
奥巴梅扬没弄懂开车和提问之间是什么直接间接的联系，但不妨碍他知道自己开口后会引发什么，罗伊斯会用各种借口狡辩粗暴断言让他把所有质疑吞下去还要多灌两桶水，对着他罗伊斯从来不需要讲道理，顺心就好开心就好。  
“等我要这么久吗？”罗伊斯指着车载时间“现在六点半，我们已经堵在路上，还不知道什么时候能走”  
奥巴梅扬拧了脖子，一个姿势保持久了，肌肉酸痛“从我们认识到现在，我哪次等你不用30分钟或以上？”  
罗伊斯很认真的想了想“期末考试？”  
“我跟你不同系。”又遇到了一个红灯，缓慢停下来，奥巴梅扬转头看向罗伊斯，十足陈恳“我还得提前半个小时骑着单车去你楼下接你，再顺便上课。”  
“我请你吃饭了，一个星期了”罗伊斯还在想，他的每次迟到都有理由，出门忘了东西，老师拖课，临时有事，翻来覆去跟奥巴梅扬说过不知道多少回。  
“我载你上课，从我买车之后”  
只是一场小小的交通意外，他们两个还没相互往对方脸上甩够旧账，罗伊斯好脑子一大半耗在公司，面对奥巴梅扬，剩下的全都用来怎么耍赖。他挥舞着手上的糖纸“有的！有次我早到了，就是去你宿舍”  
奥巴梅扬好像没听见的，径直开门下车，走到了副驾驶帮罗伊斯开车门，好像在报复罗伊斯上车后的控诉“要帮你解安全带吗？”  
罗伊斯没忍住着笑，把包装纸往奥巴梅扬脸上丢，糖纸掉在地上还得奥巴梅扬弯腰捡。罗伊斯跳下车，兰博基尼的底盘低，一伸腿的事。脚落地就往奥巴梅扬的小腿上踢，西装裤上蹭一道灰。  
奥巴梅扬拍拍小腿，仰头看着罗伊斯靠着跑车站着朝他坏笑。  
他能换八百套装束，拦不住罗伊斯给他留下八百零一道灰。  
“今晚这顿饭是我请的”奥巴梅扬说着说着就笑了，他看着罗伊斯就忍不住笑，笑的直弯腰，闭上眼咧开嘴，没有其他情绪。  
罗伊斯是他的开心果他的小丑笑气，他疯疯癫癫狂笑不止。

奥巴梅扬预定的餐厅是本城少有能扛着米其林榜单的名头，吃顿饭提前一个月预定，罗伊斯也就相亲时能吃一回，还是姐姐帮忙预定的。  
奥巴梅扬的手长勾在罗伊斯的肩膀上能环一圈，勾肩搭背带着罗伊斯走，勾的人垫着步子走，罗伊斯也不抱怨，头一歪撞了奥巴梅扬的肩膀上。要不是他刚刚把跑车的钥匙给门前让人把车挺好，哪怕两个人都是衬衫西裤，看着也是刚面试完拿到offer的喝酒狂欢的毕业生。  
他们比预定时间来早了，餐厅里留出位置。  
罗伊斯进门前，特地把衣袖放下来，没扣上扣子，衣袖围右手手腕打转，侍应多看了两眼，奥巴梅扬瞥到，帮他衣袖挽起来“吃顿饭而已”  
“我为了这顿饭翘班回家换的衣服”罗伊斯脾气上脸盖不住。  
“难怪今天没迟到”奥巴梅扬搂着罗伊斯的肩膀往自己身边靠“周五便服日。幸好我也换了一套，不然今天拦着我，这顿饭得你一个人吃。”  
罗伊斯挣脱开了奥巴梅扬，上下打量他，衬衫西裤，见客人不足，见罗伊斯穿什么都行，像他说要不是为了这顿饭，他也不一定会穿这样。  
罗伊斯的脸崩不住，抿着嘴唇想笑又憋着笑“人可以走卡留下。”  
他们被人领到座位边，奥巴梅扬隔开了侍应，拉开椅子，手转了三圈朝座位上比划“请”  
罗伊斯落座的很自然，拿着餐单翻几页就合上了“吃什么？”  
“你想吃什么”奥巴梅扬头不抬“要喝酒吗？”  
“啤酒？”罗伊斯扛着侍应的眼神。  
“明白”奥巴梅扬打个响指对侍应说“点餐吧。”  
他们之间吃过不止一顿饭，偏好的忌口的都清楚，只要厨师手艺在，总不至于摔刀叉。  
菜点完了，罗伊斯反而找侍应找拿了菜单，一页页翻着看。这种餐厅菜单都是摆着看，真要吃什么还是得问当日主厨推荐。  
罗伊斯翻了两页看着罗勒香芹的法语词看的头晕，刚想找奥巴梅扬抱怨无聊，抬头看着他拿着手机拍他。  
“你在拍什么？”罗伊斯竖起菜单挡着大半张脸，看不见嘴巴，眼里弯弯的都是笑  
“拍你”反正也被发现，奥巴梅扬拿着手机拉近拉远换着镜头拍罗伊斯“吃顿饭要纪念。待会我发ins带上餐厅地址给个五星评价，味道好气氛佳，就是少了蜡烛玫瑰”  
“烦”罗伊斯拿厚实菜单隔空拍了奥巴梅扬一记，但他被奥巴梅扬拍习惯了，动作表情再自然不过，低头抬眼都是笑。  
前菜上了，罗伊斯把菜单递给侍应，拿着叉子打量着沙拉。  
他们两个都对蔬菜兴致缺缺，罗伊斯抬手挡着嘴，声量也不压“我想吃薯条，公司门口那家”  
“下次给我发信息，给你带”奥巴梅扬把香料碎往外挑，省得罗伊斯吃不到几口能喷一餐碟。  
“那还有一块”罗伊斯咬着叉子，说话含含糊糊“还有还有，你挑仔细一点”  
“下次我们不吃这餐？”奥巴梅扬习惯“你说我跟大厨提议，把香料蔬菜切大份些，方便我挑，会不会被打出去”  
“我就想吃这个”罗伊斯吐出叉子，挑了一块土豆往嘴里塞。  
“你就想吃薯条”奥巴梅扬话说的小声，不妨碍罗伊斯抬头瞪他，眼一瞪就愣住了。  
“怎么了？”奥巴梅扬说“流动餐车开到餐厅门口？我去给你打包？”奥巴梅扬想回头看，被罗伊斯抓这手给按住了。  
“别动！”罗伊斯凑近着奥巴梅扬，看着他眼睛“你身后两桌，我的十二点方向，那桌情侣，特别是女的”  
“看上了？你前任？你初恋？”奥巴梅扬睁大眼，眼白比眼黑多。  
“不是不是！”罗伊斯抓着奥巴梅扬的手臂摇“是你前任！就那个大学那个。”  
“造谣。在大学我没有给出比约会对象更重的头衔”一只手被抓了，奥巴梅扬只能用另一手竖起手指摆摆手“算上你的话，男朋友倒是有一个”  
“不要。男朋友毕业就分手，能玩成你这样的兄弟只有一个不能浪费”罗伊斯竖起手机，切换自拍镜头还很贴心的放大“你看，你快看。”  
“苹果的自拍镜头真是”奥巴梅扬摇摇头。  
“你帅。我知道你帅还不行吗”罗伊斯抓着他的手继续摇“你看。我肯定没认错。”  
奥巴梅扬勉为其难看了一眼，罗伊斯没认错，的确是。派对认识，连合得来就保持合不来就散的原则都没办法实践，他们床没躺上，奥巴梅扬就裸着上身提着松垮的裤子去追罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯不好追，在足球社练出来，能去短跑社当主力的速度。但奥巴梅扬总能找到他。他们形影不离，分享一罐酒，不同导师的笔记，一起打游戏，谁输了谁去给系主任后背贴乌龟，比起隔壁又隔壁院校罗伊斯他竹马同校不同系的富二代直接把主任的车给放火了的傻逼事强。  
奥巴梅扬是在楼道里截住了罗伊斯，周围宿舍都懒得探头看，他们吵架八百回，奥巴梅扬道歉八百另一回，保持纯粹纯洁的单方面欺压的兄弟关系，连传绯闻都懒得。  
现代人抖m，太甜太真没人磕。  
罗伊斯一见着他，往后退了两步，又往前，低头抓手道歉“我错了，我真的错了”  
“你没错，你真的没错”他跑的急，说话快了，一股气冲在喉咙带着喘。  
罗伊斯没管他，继续低头检讨“对不起！下次我进你宿舍一定提前给你电话，给你敲门等你应了再进来。”  
“不用。钥匙不是白给你的。走廊风口大，你进宿舍等，宿舍就我一个。”  
这个场景很少见，基本没有。罗伊斯低着头给奥巴梅扬道歉，他太过着急耳朵都红了。  
我错了你没错，这种无意义对话重复了几回了。中止的性欲搅和着怒火、焦急，奥巴梅扬急于打破这个僵局，他不能让罗伊斯的说的话成真，他就应该想找他就来找他，或是让他过去，在他的私人领域横冲直撞，像所有好兄弟。  
My friend、My Bro、 My Dear，压不成韵脚。  
“停！”奥巴梅扬打断了罗伊斯的话，他俯视罗伊斯，平日总被逗笑成白牙精投胎的人收起了神情，难得严肃“你没错。我给你钥匙就是让你有事能直接找我。今天的事是意外，不会发生第二次，女方的想法你不用在意，我会去解释。所以刚刚来找我有什么。”  
罗伊斯回想起来就觉得好笑，奥巴梅扬的装扮像偶然出轨且被女朋友抓奸在床的倒霉鬼，男人从床上爬下来不外是这些模样，裸着上身，裤子松垮挂在胯骨，露出结实的线条，眼神很认真，不容许罗伊斯有异议。  
这样的奥巴梅扬太过少见，以至于罗伊斯牢牢记下，连带记下隔壁系的系花。  
前菜沙拉热汤主菜甜点，餐点随着东拉西扯的话题进行一一上桌。奥巴梅扬要开车没有碰酒，只能罗伊斯一个人喝光了一支酒，在一座城市里出生长大也不好，哪哪都能碰上熟人，啤酒被相熟的长辈换成了白葡萄酒，度数低，口感清爽，偏甜。罗伊斯吞下最后一口酒，抿着嘴对着奥巴梅扬抱怨着“像果汁”  
“待会给你买啤酒”奥巴梅扬小声说“吃饱了吗？”  
“下次还是吃薯条”  
“好啊”奥巴梅扬应答很轻巧，一顿饭没完，就惦记下一顿饭，罗伊斯不会变。  
罗伊斯想抢单的，奥巴梅扬接过账单签字拿卡“你跟我出门带过钱包吗。哪次不是我付账，给个数字你给我转账。”  
没有酒，罗伊斯嘴巴无聊只能拿矿泉水打发“下次吧，我去英国请你吃饭。”  
“可以，一天三墩炸鱼薯条配啤酒，你第三天就要跑”奥巴梅扬站起来，身量高挑，抬手能触碰一旁的高壁灯“走吧，送你回去”

他们吃的很晚，差不多是最后一桌走的人。他们来得晚，车子停远了，只能站在门口等人把车开过来。  
晚风有一阵没一阵，罗伊斯清醒过来，看着一旁的的士打着双闪灯招客，说话黏黏糊糊“怎么你在这里还有车，又不开养车钱比买车钱还贵”  
“租的”奥巴梅扬伸个懒腰，身旁传来一阵阵酒意，熏得人摇摇晃晃，微醺“不然怎么送你回家。”  
“住哪家酒店”罗伊斯提议“我们去拿行李，你退酒店房，住我家，不用你打地铺，明天睡醒去薯条。”  
罗伊斯的酒量和美貌成正比，一支葡萄酒让他红脸都难。可他比手画脚脸红红眼红红的规划将来的样子的很动人，奥巴梅扬没办法说不好。  
“我没订酒店”奥巴梅扬说“凌晨两点，我还要在这里转机回英国”  
罗伊斯的酒彻底醒了。

办理好了退车去行李托运，两个人找个星巴克坐着，奥巴梅扬去点单，留下罗伊斯在原地滑手机。  
奥巴梅扬拿着两杯热牛奶过来，罗伊斯举手机抬头一气呵成“你是怎么在满满几页英法直飞航班里，找到一趟在多特蒙德转机，大半夜起飞去英国的航班”  
：“秘书买的”奥巴梅扬面不改色的甩锅，被罗伊斯拍了一记又拉着他在身边坐下“刚好有空”  
“一天的转机时间可不算空闲，要不改航班吧，明天周六日，你玩一天再回去”罗伊斯看好了好几趟航班，就等他点头，立刻下单改签一条龙，都是常出差的人，业务熟练。  
“我明早，不对，是今天下午还要开会。飞机上睡个觉，就近找个酒店洗澡就能去上班”奥巴梅扬说的轻松，罗伊斯一算时间就恼火。“那你还来什么，就吃顿饭”  
“就吃顿饭”奥巴梅扬说的认真，却压不下罗伊斯的火气。气来不到一会，一看时间，自己就消了“我下次请年假找你玩，你这样见个面太累了。”  
“你说的。我有台新跑车，比昨天好看。你来坐副驾驶带你去酒吧”  
他们聊一句，看一眼表，磨磨蹭蹭的，时间没办法拖，勾肩搭背往外走时，还说着不着边际的话。工作好忙忙的保持单身家里人身体健康下次吃什么。

安检口前，罗伊斯不能再往前走，除非他立刻买张票跟奥巴梅扬一起走，可他没有，只是停下脚步对着他挥挥手“到家了给我电话”  
“抱一个？”奥巴梅扬提议道。  
“哦我都忘了”罗伊斯张开双手“给”  
这个拥抱很结实。头碰头手臂环绕成圈没有多余缝隙，闭眼时分不清这是谁和谁的心跳。  
机场不缺拥抱和眼泪，罗伊斯在奥巴梅扬的耳边说“等我来找你，bro.”  
“我等你”奥巴梅扬重复道“我等你”  
他们松开手，奥巴梅扬翻出证件机票，过安检口，没走两步停下来了。他往旁走开两步让开位置，视线自觉地找到了罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯还在，他永远都在这座城市，他也找到了他，举起手了摇了摇了。  
这个场景有点像大学的舞会，不同人有不同的舞步，可有些人即使无意，总能把某些人领出舞池。  
对于奥巴梅扬，像罗伊斯，只有罗伊斯。


End file.
